mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Angelo
Thomas "Tommy" Angelo (1900-1951) is the Protagonist in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Originally he is a cab driver, but due to a combination of unpleasant circumstances, he is forced to join the Mafia. Tom is all in all a nice guy, but a tough childhood and life in the 1930s have changed his moral values a little. Thus, he is capable of doing things that a normal person would not understand, but his conscience sometimes haunts him. In the end, he became the traitor and thought of himself as the good guy, by disrespecting the Don's wishes and not completing the two hits as Salieri requested. History Early Life Tommy started out as a cabbie on the streets of Lost Heaven, which is said to be based on New York and/or Chicago during prohibition. He also may have served during the First World War due to his excellent proficiency with a wide variety of firearms. Joining The Family While by his cab on September 30, 1930, two mafia gangsters, later to be his partners Paulie and Sam surprise Tommy and tell him to outrun some rival mobsters chasing them, after outrunning the mob, he drops off the two and was rewarded with a large sum of money. The next day, he continued his work but, he than took a break until the mob yesterday manage to track him down, he ran to Salieri's Bar to seek refuge and killed the mob members that were chasing him, however this cost him his job and he considered Salieri's offer to work for him . He soon gets involved with Don Salieri and all his criminal operations. He does jobs like murdering other gangsters, collecting money, entering races, stealing property, bootlegging, robbing banks, and damaging people and or property. He rises through the ranks of the family by using his cunning style to overcome obstacles in the family. Like their consigliere ratting on the family, and skill to do any job. He meets contacts all over the city who give him helpful tips as well as help him out during his missions like mechanics and safe crackers. The Salieri Family eventually gets its vendetta so high with the Morellos, a rival family that they break out in war. Morello's brother is killed along with many of his partners and associates and Morello's ruthlessness causes him to lose the war. During all of this he becomes involved with Sarah, the daughter of the bartender of Salieri's bar, Luigi. The couple later get married sometime between 1933 and 1935. Betrayal Finally, in the year 1938, Paulie and Tommy finds out that Salieri has been fooling them, secretally smuggling diamonds and keeping all of the money for himself. Frustrated over being fooled on money, Paulie suggests they rob a bank. Sam refuses but doesn't reveal he'll tell Salieri. Tommy refuses at first, but changes his mind after seeing the diamonds. He meets with him alone, and they make up a plan. The heist is successful but the very next day Tommy finds Paulie in his apartment lying in a pool of blood. Sam calls Tommy and tells him to meet at an art gallery where it is revealed Salieri has ordered the deaths of Paulie and Tommy after their moonlighting. Sam knew about Paulie's suggestion, and he ratted them out. After a shootout Tommy comes out victorious, killing Sam and several others. He quickly flees to Europe with Sarah and his (never named) daughter, but returns the same year (in the intro of the game) where he set up a meeting with Detective Norman at a restaurant. During the afternoon, Tommy tells his story (and thereby narrates the game piece by piece) and agrees to testify against Salieri if he gets a shorter sentence and receives protection, saying "If these people go to jail, or better up - death row - they won't be able to take revenge on me. At least not as easily if they were free." He then goes into the Witness Protection Program with his wife Sarah and their daughter, and after the grand trial - in which more than 80 gangsters are sentenced to electrocution or prison for at least eight years, and Salieri for life. After the war, Tommy and his family are moved to Empire Bay under new names where he takes job as a driver "for a respectable company". Death On September 25th, 1951 he stands outside his house, now 51-years-old, watering the grass. A car stops in front of the house, Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro get out and approach Him. Vito asks, "Mr Angelo?". Tommy confusedly answers, "Yes?" and Vito answers "Mr Salieri send his regards". Joe lifts a Lupara and shoots him in the chest. A woman screams and Vito and Joe walk back into their car and drive away. It becomes apparent in Mafia II that the Feds were still protecting Tommy, as seen when they and the local police persue them immediatly after as Tommy lies on the grass with a big hole in his chest, blood running out the grass by the lying hose. Tommy's last narration as the camera rises from his dead body ends with, "You know, the world isn't run by the laws written on paper. It's run by people. Some according to laws, others not. It depends on each individual how his world will be, how he makes it. And you also need a whole lot of luck, so that somebody else doesn't make your life hell. And it ain't as simple as they tell you in grade school. But it is good to have strong values and to maintain them. In marriage, in crime, in war, always and everywhere. I messed up. So did Paulie and Sam. We wanted a better life, but in the end we were a lot worse off than most other people. You know, I think it's important to keep a balance in things. Yeah, balance, that's the right word. Cause the guy who wants too much risks losing absolutely everything. Of course, the one who wants too little from life, might not get anything at all." In Mafia II, There is a re-done version of Thomas Angelo's death scene where Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro are clearly shown as the two hit men. Missions *'Intro' (cinematic only) *An Offer You Can't Refuse *The Running Man *Molotov Party *Ordinary Routine *'Intermezzo 1' (cinematic only) *Fairplay *Fairplay 2 *Sarah *Better Get Used To It *The Whore *The Priest *'Intermezzo 2' (cinematic only) *A Trip To The Country *Omerta *Visiting Rich People *A Great Deal *'Intermezzo 3' (cinematic only) *Bon Apetit *Happy Birthday *You Lucky Bastard *Creme De La Creme *'Intermezzo 4' (cinematic only) *Election Campaign *Just for Relaxation *Moonlighting *Death of Art *'Epilogue' (cinematic only/Death) *''Freeride'' *''Freeride Extreme'' Trivia *The character of Thomas Angelo may be a reference to Ray Liotta's character in "Goodfellas". *Tommy's main weapon of choice is the Colt M1911A1. *Tommy is the "old friend" that needs to get a "special" visit in order to get the "The Mafia Never Forgets" achivement for Mafia II. This shows that Joe, Vito's best friend, is Tommy's killer. *In Mafia 1 it says he dies in 1957 but in Mafia 2 he dies in 1951. *Tommy is the only character from the first game to reappear in Mafia II, excluding Vito and Joe who appeared as the unnamed assassins in the first game's epilogue. *in the first game Joe shots him with Lupara but in second game he shots him with the shotgun. Notable Murders committed by Thomas Angelo * The Money Thief in Ordinary Routine * The Manager of the Corleone Hotel in The Whore * Carlo in Bon Apetit * City Councilor in Happy Birthday * Sergio Morello Jr. in You Lucky Bastard * Don Morello in Creme De La Creme * Mr. Sewer in Election Campaign * Sam in Death of Art Angelo, Thomas Angelo, Thomas